Sleepwalker
by Xx-Beautiful-Chaos-xX
Summary: She came with a southern accent and a wolverine to boot. I don't know why he liked her. He would blow me off most of the time just to be with her, spend time with her, and he couldn't even touch her. What about our time? Iceman/Pyro -Bobby/John Unbeted


A/N: I'm going to be doing one-shots based off of songs on my playlist that are put on shuffle. ^^" They're not gonna be in chapters, though, seeing as all of the songs could make me think of a different couple, different fandom, etc. So, let's see how well this goes... ~ Disclaimer: As always, nothing is mine, everything belongs to there rightful owners. xD

Lets begin.

* * *

_I saw a picture of you_

_Hanging in an empty hallway_

_I heard a voice that I knew_

_And I couldn't walk away_

* * *

John's POV

I knew I had to leave. I didn't want to, but did that make a difference? No. All that bastard ever does anymore these days is talk about damn untouchable bitch, Rogue.

I wish I didn't love him. Sometimes I feel like I'm in a dream... Nightmare really.

I was kicked out of my house when I was a week away of turning 12. A year later and I was at the Institute.

I met Bobby two days after my arrival, someone outside had been smoking and I, coincidentally had a nightmare causing my powers to go out of whack. That gal didn't sit on her ass for a week.

Thus, the Prof. decided we should room together, saying we would balance each other out. In a sense it did work, fire and ice an all.

We got real close after living next to the other for a while. He would wake me up, I'd yell, he'd smile, we'd go to class, and hang out.

Then the bitch came. Simple as that.

She came with a southern accent and a wolverine to boot. I don't know why he liked her. He would blow me off most of the time just to be with her, spend time with her, and he couldn't even touch her.

What about our time? The times where we'd relax and we'd spoon unconsciously, your arms around my waist, my hands resting on yours. Where did they go, why didn't you love me anymore, why was I not good enough?

Once upon a time, you said you'd meet me for lunch after class. I made it there, but where were you? I looked and you were with her.

I walked up and asked, "Uh, hey, Bobby, weren't we supposed to have lunch? Y'know, away from everybody..?," Bobby looked at me with a expression of 'omg I forgot, but he'll forgive me'

"Oh, I'm sorry John. Rogue just wanted to have some special time before the kids started to come. Maybe another time?" Bobby, said it like he didn't have a care in the world, except of course for his precious Rogue.

After that I tried to avoid him at all cost. Which wasn't all that difficult, he wanted to be with her and I didn't want to be around him.

People noticed of course. I was the little temperamental ball of fire that no one could control, again. I didn't have Bobby there to cool me off anymore.

So, I finally left. I went with Magneto, and when I walked away from the jet, I purposely slowed my walk down a tad bit, waiting for Bobby to come and tell me not to go.

You didn't. That's when I knew you really didn't want me.

"Hey, baby, you're needed for a mission, now.", Mystique always says baby with me, it's in a motherly way, and truth be told, I kind of liked it.

I stood up from my spot on the couch in our 'lair'. "All right, what'll it be?," I loved going on missions no matter how small they were just as long as they got me out for a while. "Do I get to kick some ass?" I asked her excitedly.

"Look for yourself, here." She smirked as she handed a file over. It was just a building I had to heat up... A lot.

"Be careful though. The X-Men will most likely be there, same reason as us, to check things out, I assume." Mystique ruffled my hair as she left to go back to whatever it is she does.

When I had gotten there, I didn't really know what I was expecting. But it certainly wasn't Bobby Damn Drake. Him, out of all people? I've got to be dreaming.

"What are you doing here," Bobby asked me with, what was it, hope? Confusion? A mix of them, maybe? I didn't know so I said the only thing that came to mind, that was at least civil.

"Same reason as you, I suppose." I said with the smallest of smirks.

After our little confrontation, he left, as always. So, I lit the building on fire as I was ordered to do. I ran as fast as I could, trying to blend into the crowd, 'cause I knew it was in his nature to look for me when I started a fire or something just as drastic.

Bobby didn't catch me, but I knew he at least looked, 'cause I looked back.

I think I died. At Alcatraz, I got head-butted, and left for dead as far as I know.

Was it all just a dream, or am I going to continue sleepwalking?

* * *

Okay, so that was it... I don't know how it went. I just listened to the song and wrote what I could. Plus it's been a loooong time since I've watched the movies so I just went on what my memory would serve me, which wasn't a lot, but anyways... Tell me what yuns thought please! I did this in about an hour and I want to see if it was good, seeing as this is only my second story.

Review please! xD Song: Sleepwalker by Adam Lambert.

Love, Chaos.


End file.
